metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Warbringer
Warbringer is an American thrash metal band formed in 2004. Century Media Records signed Warbringer after seeing them at a local show in LA. Originally, a Century Media rep was at the show to see another LA thrash metal band but decided to sign Warbringer instead. Warbringer's second album Waking into Nightmares was released on May 19, 2009. The album reached No. 14 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart.[ Billboard], Allmusic Nic Ritter has decided to leave the band to pursue an interest in the medical field as an ultrasound technician in Tulsa, Oklahoma. History Formation and early releases (2004-2007) The band formed in 2004 when John Laux and Victor Mikhaltsevich met during high school. They shared a strong common interest in Metal and began writing instrumental songs together. Eventually Victor introduced John Kevill to Laux as the new vocalist and immediately a strong creative partnership was forged. Originally they had named the band Onslaught but changed their name after learning that there is a band using the same name. Nothing had been recorded or released while they had used the name. They soon recruited Andy Laux as a bass player and Evan Reiter as drummer. A few weeks later Evan left and was replaced by Adam Carroll whom Kevill had met opening as a guitarist in a local band at a Metal Church show. The band finally had a solid line up in place and had adopted the name Warbringer after attempting to combine War- as prefix to a variety of words. They had recorded a four-song 2004 demo that was never released. It was the only recording with Victor Mikhaltsevich with the band. Due to creative differences the band had decided to seek out another guitar player. Emilio Hoschet soon joined the band and in 2005 they had self-financed the Born of the Ruins demo. Copies were handmade and passed out for free at local shows. A local thrash revival scene started expanding and growing around the L.A. area. Thanks to word of mouth, organic promotion, and social networking sites, at lot of young promoters began booking shows with exclusively traditional metal bands and performances. Eventually bands in the scene went from Backyard shows in Watts to practically sold out shows on the Sunset Strip. Smaller labels became interested in the scene and Heavy Artillery Records had asked a number of Thrash Revival bands to contribute to a Various artist compilation Speed Kills...Again. Released was delayed until 2007. Ryan Bates joined Warbringer early in 2006 as the bands new drummer after Adam Carroll had left on a hiatus from Warbringer and Zombie. In 2006 the band had also finished the One By One, the Wicked Fall demo. Self-financed again and recorded at Love Juice Labs. The original pressings were handmade, but the band eventually opted to have them printed more professionally. They EP was sold for $5 and was sent out to a number of different labels and magazines. The EP was very successful and was met with many positive reviews. Warbringer began to move up in the local roster and open for larger bands. Emilio Hoschet parts ways with the band early in 2007 and Adam Carroll fills in as a temporary guitarist for THE LOS ANGELES MURDERFEST VERSION 3.0 where the band opened for bands like Obituary, Atheist and Repulsion. In 2007 Warbringer signs with Century Media Adam Carroll decides to rejoin Warbringer full-time as a guitar player and has notably made contributions to the music on War Without End as a drummer and a guitarist. Tours without end (2007-present) Warbringer entered the studio with Bill Metoyer (Slayer, D.R.I, W.A.S.P) as their producer and engineer. In 2008 War Without End was released and Warbringer was lined up for their first national tour opening for Exodus in January followed by another stateside tour opening for Nile. Andy Laux decides to finish his senior year of high school before touring with the band and asks Ben Bennett to fill in on bass duties until he graduated. The following June after a tour in Europe with Napalm Death & Suffocation, Ryan Bates informed the band that he was not satisfied touring and would be leaving the to pursue other ambitions. The band issue a press release seeking a new drummer through YouTube auditions. Nic Ritter joined the band shortly after Ryan's departure while still an active member of the progressive metal outfit Prototype for a few months. That summer Warbringer traveled to Europe performing at a number festival dates including Wacken Open Air and resumed and heavy touring schedule starting with Sworn Enemy. The band returned to the States and toured there in the fall with Finntroll followed by Overkill again in North America. During the winter of 2008 Warbringer begins writing new music, with less than 3 months to write the record, the band is unfazed by the pressure and with experience from the road, writing partnerships between the band where stronger and more focused than anytime before in the career. Early in 2009 the band went to Sharkbite Studios in Oakland, California to record with Gary Holt (Exodus) as producer and Zack Ohren for mixing and mastering. The record was completed in 12 days and the band shipped off for two more North American tours with Soilwork back to back with Kreator and Exodus. The tour lasted over 3½ months. During the last half of the tour, Nic Ritter broke his arm and John Gensmer of Epicurean filled in for the band. In July Warbringer embarked on a headlining tour of Europe and as support for Onslaught and Testament in the UK. This was Ben Bennett's last tour and in August he was replaced by the band's original bass player, Andy Laux. The band continued touring heavily in the US, opening for Obituary, Vader, and a show with Slipknot before the end of the year. In 2010 Warbringer returned to Europe co-heading with the U.K's Evile and both bands returned to the states to support Overkill's Killfest 010 tour. In the Spring Warbringer opens for Municipal Waste in Japan and headlines in Thailand, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, and The Philippines. Warbringer is direct support for Pestilence in North America, return to Europe to co-headline with Skeletonwitch, and as direct support again in the fall supporting Nevermore. The band made plans to begin work for the third record. Due to overwhelming personal tensions from touring the band went on a short hiatus. They reach a mutual decision with drummer Nic Ritter and part ways after a handful of shows early in the new year of 2011. Carlos Cruz of Hexen is announced as the band's next drummer shortly afterwords. During the spring of 2011 Warbringer enter The Omen Room studios with producer Steve Evetts (Sepultura, The Dillinger Escape Plan, M.O.D) to complete Worlds Torn Asunder In 2011 Warbringer began a tour with Diamond Plate, Lazarus A.D., and Landmine Marathon In early 2012 the band went on the road as the supporting act for Symphony X and Iced Earth. Warbringer set to release new album IV: Empires Collapse on October 15, 2013; In studio updates and Tour Dates with Kreator & Overkill. 9/17/13 WARBRINGER launch first song off new album IV: Empires Collapse via Decibel Members ;Current members *John Kevill – vocals (2004–present) *John Laux – guitar (2004–present) *Carlos Cruz – drums (2011–present) *Jeff Potts – guitar (2012–present) *Ben Mottsman – bass (2012–present) ;Former members *Ryan Bates – drums (2004–2008) *Adam Carroll – guitar (2004–2012) *Ben Bennet – bass (2008–2009) *Nic Ritter – drums (2008–2011) *Andy Laux – bass (2004–2008, 2009–2012) *Andrew Bennett – guitar (2012) Discography Studio albums *''War Without End'' (2008) *''Waking into Nightmares'' (2009) *''Worlds Torn Asunder'' (2011) *''IV: Empires Collapse'' (2013) EPs *''One By One, the Wicked Fall'' (2006) Demos *''Born of the Ruins'' (2005) Compilation contributions *''Thrashing Like a Maniac'' (2007) Videography * "Combat Shock (2008) * "At the Crack of Doom" (2008) * "Severed Reality" (2009) * "Shattered Like Glass" (2011) * "Future Ages Gone" (2012) * "Hunter-Seeker" (2013) References * http://www.pluginmusic.com/news/article/heavy-artillery-release-speed-kills-again * http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=78369 External links * Official website Category:American bands Category:Thrash metal bands